


Candy Boy

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a special treat for Remus<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Boy

Sirius crawled up the bed, humming under his breath. Remus just watched him, eyes wide and breath quick as Sirius' lips skimmed over his body, slowly traveling further up. Sirius' eyes danced with mirth as his lips drew level with Remus'. Leaning forward, Remus tried to capture them in a kiss, but Sirius pulled back, still humming under his breath.

Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously, pushing his hips up in inquiry. Still, Sirius drew back, continuing his insufferable humming.

With a huff, Remus raised his eyebrows. “Sirius...”

Sirius' eyes twinkled. “I've got a surprise for you.”

Remus snaked a hand down between them, wrapping elegant fingers around twin erections, stroking them together firmly. “Is it down here?” he asked coyly.

Sirius mm'ed, eyes fluttering shut and hips thrusting ever-so-minutely into Remus' hand. Still, he shook his head, leaning down until their lips were just millimeters apart. When he stopped again, Remus couldn't take it anymore: he reached a hand up and dragged Sirius into a searing kiss.

Pulling away, Remus licked his lips, smiling when he tasted sweetness. Abruptly he realized what Sirius had been humming, and with a laugh yanked Sirius down, rolling them until he was on top. He kissed Sirius again, darting his tongue out and tasting the honey spread across Sirius' lips. Their hips moved, cocks slick with precome sliding against each other as the kiss deepened. When all the sweetness had been licked and sucked away, and Remus could taste only Sirius on his tongue, he pulled back, panting.

With a smile he couldn't suppress, Remus nuzzled and licked at Sirius' neck, whispering: “My candy boy...”

  



End file.
